


Ring in the New Year

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Fiances in love, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: Aaron, Robert, Liv and the Dingle clan ring in the New Year





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because unfortunately we didn't see them, but that's what fanfics are for! Hope you all enjoy

With the party going on at the Whites, the pub was nearly empty. When the last few groups called it a night at 11.30, Chas and Charity decided to lock up, and invited the rest of the family and their other halves for a Dingle New Year’s knees up of their own. 

Sitting in the booth which they had laid claim to, Aaron, Robert and Liv were watching Charity slowly get off her face. Marlon and Carly swapped sweet nothings whilst April was occupied with Noah, telling him the benefits of being a girl and pushing him off his chair when he disagreed with her, and Lisa was having a laugh and a drink with Chas, a far cry from where she had been this time last year.

Belle beckoned Liv over and, knowing the girl would be in perfectly good hands, they let her go. Robert immediately shuffled closer to Aaron and slung his arm around his fiance’s shoulders.

Aaron smiled, but it was a little strained.

‘What?’ Robert asked.

‘I’m surprised you didn’t beg to go to the party at Home Farm.’

Robert raised his eyebrows at the slight hostility in Aaron’s voice. 'And why would I want to do that?’

'Because it’s Home Farm,’ Aaron said. 'Because it’s the Whites.’

Robert leaned even closer to Aaron. 'Baby, I’ve got everything I need right here. I mean granted, I could do without Marlon and Carly sucking face right now, but everything else… It’s perfect. Just me, you and Liv in a room together would be perfect. Her clearing off so I can have my way with you at midnight would be even more so.’

Aaron eventually and gradually smiled. 'It’s just not your scene though, is it? Christmas and New Year’s surrounded by the Dingles.’

'I’m gonna tell you something now, but you can never repeat it to them.’ Robert knew that he had his lover’s attention, and he leaned in again. 'I couldn’t imagine a better Christmas and New Year’s than this. Here, with your family; with YOU… I feel almost illegally happy, Aaron. I’ve not had a happier Christmas or New Year since… since I was a kid, actually.’ He kissed Aaron gently, after which his fiance bit his lip around a shy smile. 'You’re all I need.’

'Twenty seconds!’ April yelled.

'Let’s get the champers goin’, eh?’ Chas shouted. 'Come on, you two, see in the New Year with your family!’

The men went to the bar and accepted the flutes of champagne that Chas was giving out. Seeing as it was a special occasion, they even let Liv have half a glass. 

The countdown began, the whole group chanting excitedly.

'3, 2, 1… Happy New Year!’

Kisses were given and received by the whole family, but for a moment, Aaron and Robert only had eyes for each other. 

'To new beginnings,’ Aaron said. 

'To 2017 being our year,’ Robert replied. They clinked glasses and kissed. A moment of calm before being swallowed by their family, and wishes for a happy New Year was passed around.


End file.
